


Have dinner with me?

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, dinner date, probably a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles bristled when he felt the air shift beside him. He ventured a glance to his right, to see Peter out of the corner of his eye. "What do you want? You moon-faced assassin of joy." Peter lets out an amused snort. Stiles glares at him. "Well?" Peter smirks at Stiles "Have dinner with me? Tonight? "</p><p>Wait what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have dinner with me?

Stiles was trying to study. Trying being the operative word. He couldn't stand to look at his calculus bool for another second so he pulled out his phone and began messing around. Stiles bristled when he felt the air shift beside him. He ventured a glance to his right, to see Peter out of the corner of his eye.Sitting there and staring like the creepiest creep to ever creep. "What do you want? You moon-faced assassin of joy." Peter lets out an amused snort. Stiles glares at him. "Well?" Peter smirks at Stiles "Have dinner with me? Tonight? "

Wait what? 

"Dinner?" Stiles asked incredulously "Yes" Peter replied flatly "With you?" "Yes" Stiles face became a mask of suspicion. "Why?" 

Peter sighed. "Is it not customary to ask some one you are - interested in, to dinner?" Stiles narrowed his eyes. "It is but aren't I bit young for you creeper-wolf?" Peter rolled his eyes "You are eighteen you're old enough" Stiles kept his wary gaze fixed on Peter. "Aren't you like fourty?" Stiles asked. Peter scoffed at him "I'm thirty three stiles." Stiles considered Peter for a moment searching his face for something. "If I say yes do you promise not to kill me?" Peter smirked at him. "If I wanted you dead Stiles you would be. Besides your my nephew's favorite human I'd be a terrible uncle if I killed you." 

Stiles scoffed "Yea we all know you're uncle of the year." Peter gave Stiles a hurt look "Please? If you don't enjoy yourself I will never bother you again." 

Stiles sighed "Fine. When?" 

"Tonight seven o'clock my place I'll text you the adress." Peter said standing up and looking very much like the cat who'd caught the canary. 

 

\---

Stiles stood outside Peter's door and knocked. This is a bad idea Stiles thought just as a very well dressed Peter opened the door. Stiles had to admit Peter looked good. He was dressed in a navy blue button down shirt tucked into black slacks. The look was bit thrown off by Peter's bare feet but he somehow pulled it off. 

"Stiles you look nice." Peter said looking Stiles over. Stiles blushed and muttered a thank you before sliding past peter and inside. Peter's loft was sleek and modern and lit by several dozen candles. "Where did you get all the candles?" Stiles asked sliding off his jacket. Peter gave Stiles a completely serious look. "I rendered them from the fat of my enemies." Stiles gave Peter a startled look. The corners of Peter's mouth quirked and he let out a very unattractive snort before letting out a laugh. Stiles swatted the werewolf in the chest "Smart ass." Stiles grumbled 

"So shall we?" Peter gestured to the table and the both sat down to eat. 

Stiles had to admit Peter wasn't the worst date ever. He was snarky and pretty good company by dessert Stiles had to admit he was having fun. 

"I alright I admit it you aren't aweful company." Stiles acquiesced

Peter smiled at Stiles "So any chance a a second date?" 

"I'll consider it." Stiles glanced at his watch "I should go it's late." Stiles stood and slid on his jacket. Peter walked him to the door Stiles paused and leaned up and kissed Peter. Peter responed keeping the kiss chaste and brushing his thumb across Stiles cheek. Stiles pulled back "Goodnight Peter." Peter kissed Stiles again "Good night Stiles. "

Peter closed the door and smiled pressing his fingers to his lips feeling the phantom press of Stiles' lips.


End file.
